movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Goldfinger Reloaded
Goldfinger Reloaded is an 25.3th James Bond film by Cary Joji Fukunaga, It starring Daniel Craig with Kim Kold, Lucy Boynton, Benedict Wong, Rami Malek, Ben Whishaw and Ralph Fiennes. The film was released in October 14th 2022. The film is generally regarded as the first official Bond blockbuster as well as being the template for all future Bond films; it is usually credited with triggering what is known as the "James Bond craze". The film made cinematic history when it recaptured its production costs in record-setting time, despite a budget equal to that of the two preceding films combined. Plot After a pre-titles "mini-adventure" in which James Bond destroys the base of Mexican drug lord Mr. Ramirez, romances with belly dancer Bonita, and defeats a thug in a bathroom brawl, the film proper begins in Miami with Bond foiling the plan of Auric Goldfinger to cheat at gin, when he chats up the girl, Jill Masterson, who is watching the card game through a telescope helping him cheat. Bond and Jill have sex and afterwards, as Bond goes into the kitchen to get some fresh champagne, he is knocked unconscious by Goldfinger's henchman, Oddjob. When Bond comes to, he discovers that Jill has been covered with gold paint and she is dead. Later in London, Bond is told to investigate Goldfinger to discover his means of shipping gold internationally as Goldfinger is under suspicion of illegally smuggling his gold by Colonel Smithers who is in charge of the Bank of England. Bond goes to a golf course where he plays a round of golf with Goldfinger luring him with the prospect of getting a German gold bar from World War II era that Smithers supplied him with. He foils Goldfinger's cheating (although by switching the ball, he was cheating himself), and Goldfinger has to pay Bond. Oddjob at this point shows his ability to throw his hat which cuts the head off a stone statue, then he crushes a golf ball in the palm of his hand. Bond installs a homing device on Goldfinger's car, and follows him to Switzerland. While there he meets the sister of Jill, Tilly, who tries to shoot Goldfinger with a sniper rifle although she is 'a lousy shot'. Bond is chased around Goldfinger's factory by cars full of Asian men, and Bond using gadgets in his car to lose them, including the famous scene of the passenger side ejector seat, although he is finally brought to a stop by Oddjob's car with its bright yellow beams, and Bond crashes into a brick wall. Tilly tries to escape, and Oddjob kills her with the hat he throws at her. Bond bluffs his way out of being killed by the laser by pretending to know what 'Operation Grandslam' is that he overheard. He is saved from being lasered, but is shot in the chest by a stun gun, and wakes up on Goldfinger's plane, where Pussy Galore introduces herself. Bond activates a homing device in the heel of his shoe. They are flying to Kentucky, where Bond is taken to Goldfinger's ranch where he races horses. While there, Bond sees the plan of Goldfinger to attack Fort Knox, tries to drop a note off to the CIA by putting it in the pocket of one of the mob members who was going to help Goldfinger, although he ended up being shot by Oddjob and crushed when his car was crushed into a cube. Bond managed to convince Pussy Galore to change the nerve gas canisters in the planes about to attack Fort Knox with dummies, so that it has no effect on the soldiers there. In addition, the army are warned about the attack by Pussy, although this is not revealed until after Goldfinger has broken into the building, where they were all playing dead. But Goldfinger escapes because he is wearing a US uniform disguise under his coat. Bond is chained to the small atomic device, and is able to free himself when Oddjob throws a guard down several stories next to Bond, and Bond retrieves the key. Bond and Oddjob then battle it out, Bond throws his hat at Oddjob which misses but get stuck in some metal bars. Bond then electrocutes him with a live wire that had been previously severed. Bond prepares to defuse the bomb, and just before he is about to pull some wires, the bomb defuser has arrived, and turns the right switch, disarming the bomb with the clock reading '007' seconds remaining. Bond then flies off to meet the President, but he finds that Goldfinger has hijacked the plane and is planning to fly to Cuba. After a struggle, Goldfinger fires his gun, breaking the window, and he is sucked out of the plane. Bond quips that he is flying with his golden harp. The plane goes down, but Bond and Pussy escape on parachutes. Cast * Daniel Craig as James Bond/007 * Kim Kold as Auric Goldfinger * Lucy Boynton as Pussy Galore * Benedict Wong as Oddjob * Rami Malek as Mr. Ling * Ben Whishaw as Q * Ralph Fiennes as M * Naomie Harris as Monepenny * Jeffrey Wright as Felix Leiter * Unknown Actor as Mr. Solo * Unknown Actresses as Tilly Masterson * Unknown Actresses as Jill Masterson * Unknown Actor as Jed Midnight * Unknown Actor as Jack Strap * Unknown Actor as Kisch * Unknown Actresses as Denise Notes * This is recast from 1964 film, Goldfinger. * Bill Tanner dosen't appear in the film. Category:James Bond Movies Category:Films Directed by Cary Joji Fukunaga Category:Films featuring Daniel Craig